Pretending, the sweet lies
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: La pretensión es sinónimo de la mentira" Una manera dulce y delicada de mentir  -Por favor, miénteme de forma dulce- Ligero OoC


Sinceramente no se qué escribir aquí, ya es más de media noche y me muero de sueño, pero no quede contenta hasta que sacie mi necesidad de escribir, espero disfruten de este pequeño One shot que he hecho con todo mi amor…

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>"<em>La pretensión es sinónimo de la mentira"<em>

_Una manera dulce y delicada de mentir_

_-Por favor, miénteme de forma dulce, miéntele a mi corazón-_

Se miro fijamente al espejo y se sorprendió, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que miraban, ahí, frente a ella, no se encontraba la misma de hacía tiempo atrás, por el contrario, solo se encontraba una piltrafa de mujer, solo la sombra de la mujer que ella pretendía ser.

Sonrió de manera amarga y bajo su rostro un poco, pretender, ¡Oh!, esa palabra sonaba irresistiblemente sugerente y a la vez terriblemente familiar, porque aunque no lo quisiera, o simplemente no lo deseara, su vida se había vuelto afín a la pretensión, pero ¿Desde cuándo? Simplemente la rubia no lo recordaba…

¡Joder! ¡¿Pero a quién demonios quería engañar ella? ¿A sus padres? ¿Amigos? ¿El destino? No, claro que ella recordaba cuando inicio todo, inicio cuando llego a Death City, inicio cuando comenzó a laborar de recepcionista, inicio cuando lo conoció, cuando se enamoro de ese bien parecido hombre…de su jefe.

Sollozo un poco y levanto su mirada, para nuevamente mirarse al espejo, simplemente no se reconocía, sus ojos verdes estaban rojizos y sus parpados hinchados, reflejaban una mirada cansada. Estaba cansada, cansada de mentir, cansada de pretender…

No lo entendía, simplemente no quería entenderlo, como el se había prestado a todo ese juego de dulces mentiras y falsas esperanzas, y más importante aún, ¿Cómo ella se había prestado a eso? ¿¡Cómo!

Se sentía estúpida, ella tenía la culpa, ella había iniciado con aquel pretencioso juego de seducción y falsas promesas de amor, un amor que solo existía en su mundo fantástico de ensueño, y él, su jefe, solo había aceptado porque ¡Joder! Esa chica le volvía loco, aquel albino no pudo negar tal petición ante aquella mirada sugestiva y suplicante que le rogaba protección y mentiras dulces…

La rubia acomodo un poco sus ropas y su cabello, salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina principal ignorando a todos en su camino, finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina y suspiro, hoy todo acabaría, adiós a las mentiras, adiós pretensión…

Sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente en su pecho…

_-Kabom, Kabom-_ ¡Ella era una mujer con orgullo!_ -Kabom, Kabom-_ Coloco una mano en la manija de la puerta

_-Kabom, Kabom_- ¡Ella se respetaba! _-Kabom, Kabom-_ La giro

_-Kabom, Kabom-_ ¡Ella ya no quería pretender! _-Kabom, Kabom-_ …Y finalmente entro.

-¡Oh señorita Albarn!- dijo el albino mientras le miraba y sonreía al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia la rubia

-Señor Evans- murmuro la joven mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si

-Sabes que aquí me puedes llamar Soul querida Maka- susurro el albino de manera seductora al oído de la chica mientras le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo ponía el cerrojo a la puerta…

La rubia trago saliva y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, ella ya no quería ser la misma, ella se respetaba, ella… ella… estaba mandando todo al diablo…

Correspondió el abrazo del albino y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de este…

-Soul…-hubo un momento de silencio por parte de la rubia- quiero pretender…

-¿Pretender?- el albino la miro y sonrió –si eso quieres, pretendamos, pero ¿Qué?

-Pretende que me amas…

-Como ordenes _My lady_

…Y así, Maka volvió a pretender querer cambiar, pero amaba más a su jefe de lo que imaginaba, y si amarlo significaba mentir, y que él le mintiera, ella seguiría así…

…Y así, Soul pretendió de nuevo amar a su amada Maka, porque a ella le gustaba pretender, y él le obedecía por que la amaba...

"_Pretendamos tan solo por hoy…Pretendamos que esta mentira es cierta"_

_Pretendamos que nos amamos_

_-Porque somos tan idiotas que no nos damos cuenta de que esta mentira es real-_

* * *

><p><em>*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come Reviews *w*<em>

_~Son su alimento~_  
><em>_


End file.
